


Bleeding hearts

by Kelian



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC
Genre: Amore e dolore, Angst, Cemetery, Death, Fine episodio: le cascate di Reichenbach, Fine terza stagione, M/M, Rimorso, Rimpianto, Sad John, Sad Sherlock, ricordi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelian/pseuds/Kelian
Summary: Sherlock, senza essere visto, osserva John parlare con una tomba vuota e, lottando contro il desiderio di correre a confortarlo, inizierà a pensare a ciò che lo ha portato fino a quel momento e a cosa gli aspetta in futuro lontano dall'unico uomo che abbia mai amato.





	Bleeding hearts

Sherlock aveva guardato John piangere a lungo davanti alla sua tomba.  
Lo aveva osservato da lontano, nascosto allo sguardo del dottore e della signora Hudson che in quel momento si era allontanata per lasciare all’uomo un po’ di privacy, ed il vento gli aveva portato le supplice del medico pronunciate con estremo cordoglio.  
Parole piene di tristezza ed amore.  
Era certo che ci fosse anche amore tra i sentimenti che Watson stava esprimendo in quel momento perché poteva sentirlo, ma soprattutto il coinquilino, sempre tutto d’un pezzo, aveva pianto per lui; solo per pochi secondi, era vero, però lo aveva fatto ed era quello l’importante e provava senza ombra di dubbio cosa John sentiva realmente nei suoi confronti.  
Il moro osservò l’amico allontanarsi dalla sua tomba con passo stanco e strascicato, la testa bassa, le spalle curve; purtroppo non era ancora venuto il momento di mostrarsi ed alleviare il suo dolore perché ancora non si trovavano del tutto fuori pericolo. Nessuna delle persone a cui voleva bene lo era, ma fino a che fosse stato considerato morto sarebbe andato tutto bene, o almeno così sperava.  
C’era una cosa però che non aveva previsto, vedere il biondo soffrire a quel modo per colpa sua faceva male, più di quanto avrebbe mai potuto credere o ammettere.  
Una brezza leggera e frizzante gli scompigliò i capelli scuri, Sherlock si alzò il bavero del cappotto per ripararsi dal freddo, ma niente sarebbe mai stato più gelido della morsa che gli stringeva il cuore in quel momento mentre guardava, senza essere visto, l’uomo che amava allontanarsi per raggiungere l’anziana donna.  
Nei mesi in cui avevano convissuto a Baker Street e avevano risolto insieme diversi casi, chiunque prima o poi li aveva definiti una coppia sentimentalmente legata e, mentre John negava con forza, il detective non confermava né smentiva perché in fondo sapeva che avevano ragione; si amavano profondamente, anche se il dottore non lo aveva ancora capito, mentre per Sherlock era stato palese fin da quel primo voluto quasi dal destino.  
Gli era bastato uno sguardo quando Watson era entrato nel laboratorio dell’ospedale dove stava lavorando per capire che lui era quello giusto e ne aveva avuto la conferma nel momento in cui, senza nemmeno conoscerlo, lo aveva seguito senza esitazioni per la sua indagine de _Lo studio in rosa_ , come poi sarebbe stato in seguito definito dallo stesso dottore, la sera che era venuto a visitare l’appartamento che avrebbero dovuto condividere.  
Holmes era stato catturato fin da subito da quello strano uomo appena tornato in patria dopo anni di servizio militare che si era presentato camminando con un bastone quando era evidente che il suo dolore era solo psicosomatico ed aveva visto che anche John era rimasto immediatamente affascinato da lui e dal suo intelletto avendolo impressionato con le deduzioni sulla sua persona. Certo, col tempo l’irritazione mostrata verso i  modi eccentrici di Holmes e la lunga lista di donne che il coinquilino si era portato a letto poteva far credere che quel sentimento si fosse affievolito o, addirittura, fosse sparito senza che lo stesso John si accorgesse della sua esistenza; Sherlock però sapeva che era ancora presente perché poteva percepirlo mentre cresceva lento e costante, ma era servita la sua morte per far capire al dottore cosa provava davvero nei suoi confronti, cosa che in cuor suo sapeva da tempo, facendo esplodere quell’amore in modo devastante cogliendo il coinquilino di sorpresa.  
L’uomo che in quel momento tutta Londra odiava e che credeva morto chiuse gli occhi non appena il coinquilino scomparve alla vista, dietro alcune lapidi lontane.  
Lui stesso aveva pianto lacrime amare sul tetto dell’ospedale prima di buttarsi osservando il coinquilino, l’amico, sulla strada sotto di lui mentre gli parlava al telefono dicendogli un mucchio di bugie nella speranza che lui non credesse nemmeno ad una parola ma sapendo quanto era necessario che invece lo facesse; dopo la sua morte il compito del compagno era quello di screditare ancora di più il suo nome come aveva desiderato Moriarty; ma quello non era il vero motivo delle sue lacrime, piangeva di rimpianto per non aver mai confessato a John cosa provava nei suoi confronti, avendo sempre avuto troppa paura di spaventarlo e spingerlo ancora di più verso le donne, magari facendosi anche odiare.  
Holmes si era ripromesso di aspettare che si accorgesse da solo dei sentimenti che provava nei confronti dell’uomo con cui divideva la casa ed, in qualche modo, la vita, ma aveva atteso troppo ed ora era tardi. Aveva poca importava che non fosse morto davvero perché Sherlock non aveva la certezza di poter tornare in tempo a Londra, il medico avrebbe potuto innamorarsi di qualcun altro prima del suo ritorno e sapeva che non poteva fare nulla per evitare che ciò accadesse perchè gli sarebbe servito molto tempo per fare ciò che doveva.  
Quella piccola visita al cimitero era stata un inutile capriccio, desiderava solo vedere il medico almeno un’ultima volta, prima di andarsene dall’Inghilterra e sparire, facendosi più male di quanto avesse creduto. Non era necessario andarci, anzi, stava mettendo a rischio la sua copertura, eppure ne era valsa la pena, le parole pronunciate dal medico credendo di essere solo mentre parlava col cuore in mano ad una tomba vuota, gli avevano riempito il suo d’amore ma lo sentiva anche lacerarsi dolorosamente sapendo di essere davvero meschino per quello che gli stava facendo nonostante fosse necessario e ad un certo punto era stato quasi tentato di raggiungerlo, di stringerlo tra le braccia e di baciarlo come avrebbe voluto fare da sempre ma con estrema difficoltà era riuscito a trattenersi, per fortuna. Non poteva buttare tutto all’aria proprio ora che aveva faticato tanto per rendere credibile la sua morte. Moriarty era passato a miglior vita sotto i suoi occhi increduli ma non sapeva se aveva dato ulteriori disposizioni ai suoi sottoposti nel caso Sherlock fosse riapparso all’improvviso dopo essere riuscito quasi magicamente ad ingannare il loro capo. Aveva un’idea in proposito e per questo fingersi morto era stata la scelta migliore da fare nonostante il dolore di tutti che ne era derivato.  
Ormai aveva deciso, avrebbe sgominato quella maledetta organizzazione fino all’ultimo uomo così da essere certo che le persone a cui voleva bene non rischiassero la vita, soprattutto che non fosse in pericolo quella di Watson.  
Aveva ormai perso il conto di quante volte John lo aveva accusato di non capire i sentimenti umani e di non saperli rispettare, Holmes però li comprendeva eccome, di recente aveva persino provato il puro terrore per colpa di un potentissimo allucinogeno gassoso, ancora prima però aveva scoperto l’amore; non con _La donna_ come il medico credeva, ma l’aveva trovato in John.  
Il medico era sempre stato l’unico e solo padrone del suo cuore ed ora il suo rimpianto più grande era di non averglielo mai detto.  
Gli occhi di Sherlock si inumidirono di nuovo ma rimase impassibile in mezzo alle lapidi che lo circondavano immobili e silenziose come lui, persino il vento si era fermato come per concedergli qualche minuto di pace.  
Watson e la signora Hudson se ne erano ormai andati da tempo e nessun altro sarebbe venuto a far visita alla sua tomba fittizia, ma andava bene così. Morirty lo aveva reso la persona più odiata di tutta Londra riuscendo a far credere che fosse solo un impostore ed un manipolatore, qualcuno che giocava con gli esseri umani senza alcun ritegno solo per farsi pubblicità, e doveva ammettere che lo aveva davvero incastrato per bene. Perfino Lestrade, che così spesso aveva creduto in lui e lo aveva sostenuto quando tutti gli altri poliziotti gli erano contro, alla fine aveva ceduto alle calunnie ed aveva rinnegato il suo genio nonostante ne fosse stato testimone innumerevoli volte, pensando fosse un imbroglione eppure qualcosa gli diceva che non ci aveva mai davvero creduto e di questo gli era infinitamente grato.  
Alla fine la sua nemesi con sotterfugi ed inganni era riuscito ad attirarlo nella sua trappola mortale, o almeno così gli aveva fatto credere, in realtà era riuscito ad escogitare un piano per sfuggire al suo drammatico finale, e mentre cercava una via di fuga, aveva capito il motivo per cui Jim Moriarty aveva architettato quell’assurdo gioco del gatto e del topo con lui ed anche perché nel caso del dinamitardo aveva preso proprio John come ultimo ostaggio; quel pazzo assassino era geloso. Ormai gli era evidente il suo peggior nemico si era innamorato di lui, della sua persona, del suo intelletto, ma quando aveva compreso che non avrebbe mai potuto averlo perché il cuore di Sherlock apparteneva già a qualcun altro, aveva deciso di eliminarlo in modo plateale così che nemmeno Watson potesse averlo, ed in più il dottore lo avrebbe disprezzato per sempre.  
Era stato un piano davvero subdolo e astuto, degno di una mente sopraffina quanto la sua; probabilmente al suo posto non avrebbe potuto fare di meglio, inoltre sospettava che se non avesse mai conosciuto il buon dottore e Moriarty non fosse stato uno spietato criminale, forse non avrebbe faticato a ricambiarlo.  
Digrignò i denti per la rabbia senza nemmeno rendersene conto.  
Per fortuna era riuscito a giocare quel pazzo per il rotto della cuffia trovando una piccola scappatoia che gli aveva permesso di sopravvivere anche se ad un prezzo altissimo; non per lui, non proprio quantomeno, ma John ne era uscito devastato tanto che, dopo aver interrotto gli incontri nei mesi in cui avevano vissuto insieme, era tornato in seduta dalla sua psicologa. Lo sapeva perché, opportunamente nascosto agli sguardi delle persone che incrociava, lo aveva seguito e non gli serviva a sua volta uno studio in psicologia per capire che vederlo morire davanti ai propri occhi aveva scosso il dottore fin nel profondo liberando infine quel sentimento che inconsapevolmente aveva rinchiuso in un luogo remoto della sua mente per non doverlo affrontare direttamente facendo ammettere a sé stesso di amare Sherlock.  
Il detective londinese aveva prestato estrema attenzione alla reazione di John quando, dopo essersi buttato, aveva finto di essere morto. L’amico era corso da lui lottando disperatamente con i passanti per raggiungerlo ed accertarsi personalmente che davvero non ci fosse più nulla da fare e, dopo aver sentito che non aveva battito, quando pensò di averlo perso per sempre, la sua mente non aveva più retto facendolo crollare. Nei minuti che seguirono lo vide sprofondare in una sensazione di assoluta irrealtà rendendolo inerme nelle mani delle persone che cercavano di allontanarlo dal corpo del compagno. Presto Watson si sarebbe reso pienamente conto di quello che era appena accaduto ma in quel momento era ancora troppo presto, il suo cervello non era ancora riuscito ad elaborare e digerire quel macabro carico di informazioni e la perdita che ne seguiva.  
Per Sherlock quei momenti erano stati la più bella e dolorosa dichiarazione d’amore che avesse mai visto ed ora che aveva sentito quelle parole, quella supplica detta con voce strozzata dal pianto trattenuto, aveva un nuovo motivo per finire la sua missione il prima possibile in modo da poter tornare a Baker Street da Watson e alla loro vita insieme.  
Holmes lentamente voltò le spalle alla propria tomba e si incamminò verso una delle uscite del cimitero senza sapere se sarebbe mai riuscito a tornare a Londra in tempo o anche se avrebbe mai rivisto l’uomo che amava ma di una cosa era assolutamente sicuro: avrebbe amato John Watson fino alla fine dei suoi giorni, l’unico uomo che era riuscito a penetrare la dura corazza che si era costruito attorno negli anni riuscendo ad arrivare infine al suo cuore.


End file.
